Amor en un crucero
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Entonces Ichigo se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los de ella por primera vez. Los demás chicos se habían acercado a ellos curiosos por ver lo que haría Ichigo. —Vaya, esto sí que es extraño. —comentó Renji viendo la escena. —¿Qué? —Preguntó Ikkaku.— ¿Qué ese chico le pidiera a Rukia ser su novia vestido de payaso?


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias: Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.**

* * *

**Amor en un crucero**

Una nueva mañana había llegado a la ciudad de Karakura. El sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo azul y sus rayos de luz se filtraban a través de las cortinas de una habitación.

Un niño de once años de cabello naranja se removió en la cama, se estiró un poco y luego con pereza se sentó en la cama.

Sus clases empezaban en la tarde, sin embargo se levantaba temprano para ir a trabajar.

Bostezó, pues se había acostado hasta muy tarde haciendo tarea. Después se levantó de la cama y fue a bañarse.

Al salir del pequeño cuarto de baño se puso su peculiar traje de llamativos colores, consistente en un pantalón amarillo, una playera de manga larga con estampado de rayas verticales amarillas y azules y un chaleco verde manzana.

Se puso unos tenis blancos y luego se paró frente al espejo, ahí comenzó a maquillarse la cara como todas las mañanas, con una base blanca, luego con pintura roja se dibujó una gran sonrisa, se hizo algunas marcas debajo de los ojos y por último se colocó una nariz redonda roja, algo grande para su tamaño.

Tomó una bolsa café en la que guardaba sus instrumentos de trabajo, se la colocó al hombro y salió de la pequeña casa.

—Ya me voy. —le dijo a una mujer de cabello marrón que se encontraba lavando ropa en el patio.

La mujer se acercó al niño.

—Ichigo, ten cuidado. —pidió la mujer afligida. —me preocupa que te pase algo en la calle, desearía que dejaras de arriesgarte así.

—No te preocupes mamá, ya me sé cuidar. —le respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa.

Se despidió de su mamá y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo.

El padre de Ichigo había emigrado a los Estados Unidos buscando una mejor oportunidad de trabajo, pero ya habían pasado dos meses y no sabían nada de él. El dinero se les estaba acabando así que Ichigo había decidido ayudar a su mamá trabajando de payasito por las mañanas.

Al principio le daba mucha pena, pero al no poder hacer nada más se tuvo que acostumbrar.

Ichigo llegó al cruce de las dos calles principales de la colonia Sereitei, la calle Trece y la calle Seis. Era un buen lugar pues pasaban muchos automóviles y en esa esquina había un semáforo.

Pero se sorprendió de ver a otro payaso actuando en la calle, era de menor estatura que él, así que le sería fácil enfrentarlo.

Ichigo colocó sus brazos en posición de jarra y lo miró con enojo desde la banqueta.

—¡Oye enano! —le gritó para llamar su atención. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en mi lugar?

El payasito de overol azul cielo, camisa roja y peluca morada se acercó corriendo a él.

—¡No soy enano! —chilló como respuesta. —Sólo me falta desarrollarme un poco, apenas tengo diez años.

Ichigo se burló, ese enano tenía voz de niña.

—Como sea, estas en mi lugar, así que lárgate.

—Yo no veo tu nombre en la calle. —replicó el enano de ojos violeta viéndolo a los ojos. —Así que no me pienso ir. —se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues te sacaré a la fuerza enano.

—Inténtalo si te atreves cabeza de calabaza. —le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Ichigo se enojó, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a insultarlo así?

—¡Tapón de alberca!—contraatacó Ichigo, sonrió satisfecho al ver que su oponente abrió los ojos ofendido.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Pulga!

—¡Tribilin olímpico! —gritó el enano enojado.

Ichigo se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía cómo contraatacar a ese insulto. Es cierto que era alto y estaba algo delgado, pero no era para tanto, eso había herido su orgullo de hombre.

—Te daré tu merecido. —dijo Ichigo tomando de los hombros al chico, lo que pasó después lo tomó por sorpresa.

El enano, tomando ventaja de su altura, introdujo sus dedos en forma de gancho en las axilas de Ichigo y presionó fuerte, causando un gran dolor, Ichigo lo soltó, el enano aprovechó para darle un pisotón y no quedando satisfecho lo tomó de una mano y lo hizo caer al suelo con un ágil movimiento.

—Y ahora ¿Quién le dio la lección a quién? —preguntó orgulloso el payaso de ojos violetas.

En ese momento estallaron risas y aplausos.

En medio de su dolor y humillación Ichigo descubrió que varias personas los estaban rodeando.

—Eso sí que fue gracioso. —dijo un muchacho y depositó algunas monedas en la mano del payasito que estaba de pie.

Varias personas los imitaron.

—Hacen buen equipo. —dijo otra persona antes de marcharse.

Ichigo se levantó y se acercó al enano.

—Toma. —dijo el payasito de peluca morada entregándole una parte del dinero. —lo conseguimos los dos. —le dijo sonriendo.

Ichigo sintió mariposas revolotear en el estómago, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan linda, ni unos ojos brillar de esa manera.

Se abofeteó al momento. Era un niño, y un niño no podía pensar que la sonrisa de otro niño era linda.

—Tenía una mosca en la cara. —dijo Ichigo al ver que el enano lo miraba con desconcierto.

—Ah. —respondió el enano. —a le gente le gustó lo que hicimos, ¿por qué no trabajamos juntos? —le preguntó.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza y vio el dinero que tenía en la mano, no podía negarlo, le había ido muy bien.

—Bueno, haremos equipo. —respondió él. —pero yo soy el jefe. —advirtió.

—Sí, gracias. —dijo el payasito de overol alegre y se le abrazó al cuello. Ichigo lo tuvo que cargar de la cintura para nivelar el peso. Pero enseguida lo soltó, porque le estaba gustando el aroma a chocolate del enano.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con su acto, ellos comenzaron a trabajar, no siempre seguían lo que acordaban, pues a veces improvisaban, sin embargo a la gente le gustaba.

El enano le sonreía a Ichigo cada vez que contaban el dinero que recibían, e Ichigo seguía sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía, y eso le preocupaba.

Su mamá le había contado que cuando a alguien le gustaba otra persona sentía mariposas en el estómago, se reía tontamente y se ruborizaba.

Pero a él no podía pasarle eso ¡los dos eran niños!, se volvió a repetir como por décima ocasión.

Finalmente llegó la hora de irse, pues tenía que cambiarse y bañarse para asistir al colegio.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana. —se despidió el enano. —Por cierto, me llamó Rukia. —dijo extendiéndole la mano.

—Soy Ichigo. —dijo tomando su mano blanca y suave. —¡Rukia! ¿Eres mujer? —preguntó cuándo procesó la información y con cara de incredulidad.

—Pues mi mamá dice que sí. —contestó Rukia. —y estas lo confirman. —dijo desabrochándose la parte de arriba del overol y señalando su pecho.

Ichigo se quedó viendo esa parte de la anatomía.

—Estás plana, eso no prueba que eres niña. —mencionó con demasiada sinceridad.

Por supuesto que Rukia se enojó y pateó su espinilla.

Luego salió corriendo, cuando estuvo a prudente distancia se detuvo y volteó hacia Ichigo.

—Nos vemos Tribilin olímpico. —se burló y de nuevo salió corriendo.

Ichigo se quedó tallando la parte afectada, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Era plana, pegaba fuerte, se comportaba como niño, pero era una niña al fin de cuentas.

Durante tres años Ichigo y Rukia siguieron haciendo su número de payasos, cada día su amistad crecía junto a otro sentimiento más profundo.

El padre de Ichigo había regresado de Estados Unidos dos meses después de que Ichigo conociera a Rukia, pues la migra lo había atrapado.

Y aunque por suerte encontró un buen trabajo tiempo después, Ichigo seguía yendo a ese crucero disfrazado de payaso para no dejar de ver a Rukia.

Ella también tenía necesidad de trabajar porque su padre estaba desempleado, pues lo despidieron por faltar mucho al trabajo por cuidar a su mamá que estaba enferma. Su papá desconocía lo que hacía por las mañanas.

Ichigo y Rukia disfrutaban de hacer sus actos en la calle, a veces representaban una discusión, otras veces bailaban, otras cuantas hacían malabares y otras contaban chistes.

La gente se divertía con ellos, ya que por lo general terminaban el acto con Rukia golpeando a Ichigo por llamarla enana, y les daban buena propina.

Sin embargo un buen día Rukia no regresó a ese crucero de la calle Trece y la calle Seis.

Ichigo espero en ese lugar por semanas, pero al final perdió la esperanza. Su razón le dijo que ya no volvería a ver a la payasita de peluca morada, a su enana. Y su corazón por primera vez sufrió un descalabro.

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS. **

Una chica de baja estatura, cabello negro y ojos violeta salía del salón de clases acomodándose la mochila al hombro. Por su cara se notaba que estaba enojada. Un chico de cabello rojo caminaba tras ella.

—No puedo creer que me hicieras esto Renji. —señaló molesta.

—No sabía que los Aguiluchos perderían contra las Cabras. —se defendió el chico caminando a su lado. —Estaba muy seguro de que ganarían, por eso aposté.

—¿Y por qué me metiste a mí en esa apuesta? —preguntó enojada, girando para quedar frente a frente.

—Por qué sé que tú nunca me dejas solo. —comentó el chico rascándose una mejilla.

Rukia bufó, era cierto, además de ser primos eran compañeros de travesuras desde pequeños.

Todavía recordaba cuando tocaban los timbres y salían corriendo. Pero ahora eran estudiantes del segundo año de universidad y no podían seguir haciendo esas tonterías.

—Sí no te quisiera tanto, te mataría en este momento. —sentenció ella. Después de todo no podía dejar de apoyarlo.

Renji suspiró aliviado, sabía que Rukia le iba a hacer el "paro".

Siguieron su camino rumbo a la salida.

Renji sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él, pero pensó que estaba alucinando y no hizo caso.

—Vaya, si las miradas mataran ese pobre chico estaría muerto ahora mismo. —comentó un chico de lentes a un chico de cabello naranja.

Ellos habían visto y escuchado la escena de Rukia y Renji, escondidos tras unos maceteros.

—Ese tipo siempre esta con ella cuando intento hablarle. —se quejó Ichigo.

—¿Y por qué te importa tanto? —preguntó el chico de lentes.

—Porque ella es la Enana. —respondió el chico. Ishida no entendió su respuesta, pero tampoco quizá indagar más al respecto.

Ichigo se había incorporado a la universidad a principios de año, pero pasó un tiempo para encontrarse con Rukia, enseguida la reconoció. Esos ojos violetas eran inconfundibles, sin embargo ella no lo reconoció aunque se habían tropezado "por casualidad" un par de veces.

Quiso acercarse a ella, porque por insólito que pareciera en todos estos años no había dejado de extrañarla, sin embargo cada vez que la buscaba la encontraba con ese muchacho llamado Renji.

—Oye Ichigo, sé donde puedes verla. —le comentó Ishida mirando su celular. —Ella y Renji tienen que pagar una apuesta.

—¿Y de que se trata? —preguntó intrigado.

—Pues se tienen que vestir de…..

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

—¿De payasos? —gritó Rukia histérica. —¿Nos tenemos que vestir de payasos? —le preguntó a Renji zarandeándolo de la camisa.

Se encontraban en la sala de su casa.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es Ikkaku. —respondió un poco mareado.

Rukia lo soltó y observó el traje que Renji le había conseguido.

—Sé que es duro para ti, pero algún día tienes que superar esa tristeza. —dijo Renji.

Rukia no contestó, tomó su traje y subió a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Mientras lo hacía recordó con tristeza el día que su papá llegó a la casa y les comunicó que había encontrado un buen trabajo, pero implicaba trasladarse a otra ciudad. Como lo necesitaban con urgencia en el trabajo, partieron al día siguiente y ella no pudo despedirse de Ichigo.

El año pasado, cuando entró a la universidad, regresó a Karakura, inmediatamente fue a aquel crucero, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, pero ya no había nadie.

Y era tonto, pero aún seguía pensando en él. Y cada vez que veía un payaso no podía evitar ver el rostro del chico que le gustaba, no, del chico del que estaba enamorada. Porque aunque eran muy jóvenes cuando se conocieron, estaba segura que lo que sentía por él era amor.

Después de vestirse bajo a la sala, su primo ya se encontraba también disfrazado de payaso.

—Vaya esos lentes le dan un toque aún más divertido. —le dijo Rukia al ver sus lentes de estrella color verde.

—Oye, eso son mis lentes de salir. —se quejó el chico de tatuajes.

Rukia río simplemente, luego salieron de la casa y se subieron al coche de Renji para ir a la calle acordada por Ikkaku.

Y Rukia quiso morirse cuando vio que era el crucero de la calle Trece y la calle Seis.

Ahí ya estaban el grupito conformado por Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hisagi y Momo, quienes fueron para ver que cumplieran con la apuesta.

—Que bien se ven. —se burló Ikkaku mientras tomaba una foto con el celular.

—No tanto como tu cuando te tuviste que disfrazar de mujer. —comentó Renji haciendo callar a Ikkaku.

—Es mejor que empiecen de una vez. —intervino Yumichika.

Renji y Rukia se dispusieron a hacer un sencillo acto de malabarismo frente a los autos que esperaban el cambio de semáforo, sus amigos se impresionaron de que a Rukia le saliera tan bien ese acto, pues a Renji constantemente se le caían las pelotas.

Ichigo la miraba actuar desde la banqueta contraria a la que estaban los amigos de ella. Sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos.

Cuando terminaron de cumplir con la apuesta, Rukia caminó hacia la banqueta donde estaba Ichigo para recoger la maleta que había dejado ahí y poder guardar sus cosas.

—Vaya, así que a la mejor alumna de la facultad le gusta hacer payasadas. —le dijo Ichigo a sus espaldas. —¿Me pregunto qué dirán los de la escuela cuando te vean disfrazada?

—Deja de molestar. —contestó la chica enojada girándose para verlo. Se sorprendió al ver el cabello naranja.

—Si aceptas ser mi sirvienta no le diré a nadie tu secreto. —dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa arrogante. Pensó que quizá si la obliga a pasar tiempo con él al final de cuentas lo reconocería y terminaría dejando al chico de cabello rojo.

Rukia lo veía incrédula, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

—¿Entonces aceptas? — preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

Rukia sonrió con malicia y tomó su mano, pero al momento utilizó sus conocimientos en defensa personal y dejó a Ichigo en el suelo.

—Además de ser la mejor de la clase son la capitana del equipo de Taekwondo. —dijo sacudiéndose las manos y sonriendo con arrogancia. —Y si intentas hacer algo en mi contra te va a ir muy mal.

—Vaya Rukia, no cambias. —dijo sobándose la espalda. —sigues teniendo fuerza de elefante. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida, recordó cuando Ichigo le había dicho que tenía fuerza de elefante una vez que lo golpeó por burlarse de unos dibujos que había hecho.

¿Cómo podía saber ese chico eso?, además la llamó por su nombre. Y ahora que lo veía bien, le recordaba mucho a él.

—Espera aquí. —dijo el muchacho. —haré que me recuerdes. —le dijo y caminó hacia Renji, al que tomó por los tirantes del traje de payaso y se llevó arrastrando.

Y Rukia no supo porque, pero se quedó en ese sitió esperando.

Minutos después vio a Renji sin el traje de payaso. Detrás de él venía ese muchacho usando el disfraz.

Ichigo aprovecho el semáforo en rojo y se colocó en medio de la calle para hacer malabares.

Cuando terminó su acto, fue con Rukia.

—¿Me recuerdas ahora? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rukia lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ichigo. —exclamó y lo abrazó efusivamente.

Cada uno se aferró al otro con fuerza, deseando no volver a separarse.

—He esperado mucho tiempo para preguntarte algo. —comentó Ichigo sin dejar de abrazarla.

Rukia se separó para escucharlo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —le preguntó.

—Sí. —respondió ella. Eso lo había querido desde hacía seis años.

Entonces Ichigo se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los de ella por primera vez. Los demás chicos se habían acercado a ellos curiosos por ver lo que haría Ichigo.

—Vaya, esto sí que es extraño. —comentó Renji viendo la escena.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ikkaku.— ¿Qué ese chico le pidiera a Rukia ser su novia vestido de payaso?

—No. —respondió Renji. —Que Ichigo no aceptó usar mis lentes. —dijo tocando el accesorio que llevaba puesto. —¡Son tan geniales!

** IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Pasaron los años y Rukia e Ichigo formaron una feliz familia, y en cada aniversario regresaban al cruce de la calle Seis y la calle Trece para recordar cómo se habían conocido, para nunca olvidar que su amor nació en un crucero.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco esta rara historia. Que surgió cuando subió una pareja de payasos al autobús donde iba y se puso a hacer su acto cómico.

**Saludos.**


End file.
